Baby Amor
by Volviendo
Summary: Trunks fue poseído por el Tsufur, Baby, y también todos los habitantes de la Tierra. ¿Qué pasara después de tanto tiempo, Trunks se sienta atraído por Marron? Sus deseos por ella, pueden ser muy peligrosos y a la vez placenteros.


**Baby** Amor  
Trunks fue poseído por el Tsufur, Baby, y también todos los habitantes de la Tierra. ¿Qué pasara después de tanto tiempo, Trunks se sienta atraído por Marron? Sus deseos por ella, pueden ser muy peligrosos y a la vez placenteros.

* * *

Bulma se hincaba ante Baby, el lado derecho del Tsufur, se encontraba Gohan, Trunks y Bura, el izquierdo, Goten y Dende.

-He terminado con el trabajo que usted me pidió, señor Baby –dijo Bulma, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del Tsufur, y al hacer contacto visual, sonrió de lado.

Baby le devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió.

-Bien hecho.

El Tsufur fue volando hacia Bulma, y sin previo aviso, la agarro de la cintura, sosteniéndola de lado, Bulma sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, en su mirada había maldad y orgullo de servirle a Baby. Este fue levitándose hasta llegar donde estaban sus discípulos, aun teniendo de lado a Bulma.

-Pronto iremos al nuestro nuevo planeta Tsufuru –les dijo sonriendo y volteando hacia el cielo azul, donde se miraba el nuevo planeta a un lado de la Luna, los demás siguieron la mirada de este-. Ya no volveremos a hacer lastimados por esos monos salvajes como los saiyans –dejo de ver el planeta para voltear con ellos-. A partir de ahora la galaxia del norte, la galaxia del sur y el universo entero estarán bajo al poder de la raza Tsufuru –dijo soltando una risa siniestra.

-¡Sí, señor Baby! –alabaron al mismo tiempo Trunks y los demás.

-Ahora mismo quiero que vayan a traer todos los habitantes Tsufurus de este planeta. Vayan a dar el aviso –el Tsufur alzo la voz afirmando.

Los saiyans y Dende asintieron. Goten y Trunks fueron al centro del oeste, Gohan hacia el norte, Bura al este, y Dende al sur. Al llegar donde estaba todos los edificios, tiendas, hoteles, parques, etc. Goten y Trunks se separaron y descendieron lo suficiente para que todos los escucharan.

-Tsufurus –grito Trunks, todos lo miraron-, vengan a Corporación Capsula, nuestro señor Baby nos llevara a nuestro nuevo planeta Tsufur –señalo hacia el cielo donde se miraba el planeta, todos voltearon a ver y gritaron de emoción-. Háganlo rápido, porque se quedaran sin viaje hoy, y tendrán que esperar.

Miro como todos murmuraron y empezaron a caminar de manera apresurada. Trunks sonrió de lado, en ese momento parecía la misma sonrisa de Vegeta.

-Corran la voz, Tsufurus –dijo por ultimo.

Trunks seguía volando, para avisar a las demás personas. A lo lejos diviso a Goten que estaba señalando hacia el planeta, supuso que a esa área se los estaba diciendo. Se fue hacia otra parte, y les dijo lo mismo a los demás. Cuando terminaron de avisar a todo oeste. Se fueron hacia las islas, Goten fue a la costa de oeste-norte y Trunks de oeste-sur. El cabello lavanda iba por la tercera isla, cuando miro una isla pequeña, donde en el centro solo había una casa con una palmera, se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía porque. Descendió frente la casa, la miro detenidamente, era de color blanca, y en la parte de arriba, tenía letras de color rojo diciendo "Kame House". Se acercó a la puerta, sentía dos ki de muy bajo poder. Agarro la manija, y abrió completamente la puerta. Diviso todo el interior. Pudo observar que había un anciano acostado en el sillón con una revista en el rostro y una tortuga adormilada en la alfombra que estaba en el centro de la sala. Frunció el ceño.

-Qué raro, sentí que había otro ki más –se dijo a sí mismo-, pero solo hay un viejo decrepito con una inservible tortuga.

Entrando al interior, aventó la puerta tras de sí con mayor fuerza, rompiéndola al instante, cosa que levanto al Maestro Roshi y a Umigame.

-¡AH! Pero, ¿qué pasa? –pregunto gritando Roshi asustado.

Haciendo que la revista que tenía en el rostro cayera sobre lo pies de Trunks, en una página donde salía una chica con poca ropa, haciendo lucir sus atributos. El hijo de Bulma miro con repugnancia la revista y levanto su mirada con la del maestro.

-¿Eh? Pero si es Trunks –dijo Roshi al momento que se acomodaba sus lentes-. Hola, hace tiempo que no te miraba, chico.

El Maestro se levantó con una seriedad que lo caracterizaba, mientras la tortuga se acercaba lentamente a Trunks.

-Oh, Trunks, no has asustado, ¿por qué…

No pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que se escuchaban pasos bajando las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

-Escuche un ruido espantoso, Maestro Roshi, ¿qué ha sido? –pregunto una Marron asustada y preocupada, temblando de pies a cabeza, mirándolo con ojos como de una pequeña niña que ha perdido su peluche favorito.

Trunks, al momento de ver la chica rubia bajando, le llamo tanto la atención, que endurezco el rostro, haciendo que sus facciones varoniles se notaran más, y el punto negro que tenía al centro del color azul de sus ojos, creciera, ocasionando que lo azul brillara y se tornara de un color más oscuro.

-Oh, querida, no te asustes –le dijo Roshi con voz tranquila mirándola-. Creo saber que fue Trunks –volvió a mirar al saiyan- quien acaba de romper la puerta de la entrada, pero no sé porque.

Marron dejo de temblar y desvió la mirada del Roshi para chocar con la mirada azul intenso de Trunks. Sintió como dio un gran vuelco a su alrededor, que se tambaleo un poco por la penetrante mirada de este, parecía que se la comía o que la estuviera desvistiendo. Nunca lo había visto así, que la viera de esa forma. Lo blanco alrededor de su pupila, se le estaba haciendo de un extraño color como carmesí. Hace años que no lo veía, y la verdad es que si ha cambiado demasiado, ya no era aquel adolescente que miro en el último torneo que fue ella con sus papás y los amigos de estos. Ahora estaba más atractivo que nunca, aunque por la forma en que estaba vestido, aun no se olvidaba de todo su forma infantil de cuando era niño, parecía que aun hiciera travesuras con Goten. Solo que su cuerpo estaba más torneado dejando ver el entrenamiento duro que tenía con su padre.

No podía articular ninguna palabra, ni él ni ella, parecía que sus miradas habían hecho una conexión, como si sus almas a través de sus ojos se estuvieran analizando uno al otro. Aunque tuviera ese extraño color en sus ojos, parecía no importarle a Marron. Trunks deshizo el momento, volviendo en sí, haciendo que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Maestro Roshi había visto eso, y se dio cuenta que ese Trunks andaba algo raro.

-Hola, Maestro, Umigame y Marron –saludo tímido el antiguo Trunks, antes de que Baby lo poseyera, tocándose la nuca con su mano derecha-. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

El Maestro se puso más serio, empezando a sospechar la actitud del hijo de Bulma. Umigame se desconcertó y Marron aun lo seguía viendo.

-¿Cómo? Pero Trunks, si estas en Kame House –dijo la tortuga mirándolo confundido.

-Oh, cierto –se empezó a reír nervioso-, digo, ¿cómo han estado? Maestro aún sigue siendo el mismo, no ha cambiado en nada.

-Y bien, ¿a qué se debe tu magnifica visita? –pregunto Roshi desconfiado.

-Bueno, he venido a visitarlos, si recuerda, hace muchos años que no nos hemos visto.

-Ah, sí, ya recuerdo.

-¿No se encuentra Krilin y Dieciocho? –pregunto Trunks, acercándose a Umigame.

-No, ellos salieron, han ido a la Capital del Oeste a comprar víveres –le dirigió por primera vez la palabra Marron-, ¿no los miraste antes de venir aquí? –pregunto con total inocencia.

Trunks ya sabía que Krilin y Dieciocho ya sido poseídos por el señor Baby, su contraparte mala le decía eso. Los había visto cuando les aviso a todos en el centro. Eso quiere decir que andan aún comprando, y luego vendrán por su querida hija, por el viejo y la tortuga. En ese momento, no quería que su padre o que su madre, le pusiera el huevecillo a su hija. Él les haría el honor y el placer de introducirle el huevecillo, ese era un deseo que ya anhelaba hacer. Marron, era una chica que se veía a simple vista, muy guapa y hermosa, sus curvas le decían que ya era toda una señorita. Estaba en su mejor edad, y ese vestido de color rosa le hacía tener fantasías que no había tenido con una mujer. Si, mujer, Marron ya era eso, ya la llamaría mujer, pero más le gustaba que sonara como **su mujer**, eso será, será suya.

-Mmm, no, si eso hubiera pasado, hubiera venido con ellos, ¿no crees? –Trunks le dirigió una mirada seductora, sonriendo de lado.

Marron se sonrojo y solo asintió apenada.

-Linda, ¿por qué no me invitas un trago?

-Oh –Marron se sorprendió al escucharlo llamarla así-, ah, sí, ¿quieres té o solo agua?

-Té, por favor –le guiño un ojo.

Marron sonrió apenada, y se dirigió a la cocina. Maestro Roshi no le quitaba de encima la mirada a Trunks. ¿Desde cuándo le llama linda a Marron u a otra chica? Siempre lo conoció tímido con las mujeres, bueno, tal vez ya haya cambiado, y ha tenido varias chicas, con las cuales le podía presentar, con esos pensamientos y más. Mientras el Maestro Roshi se andaba imaginando vulgaridades, estando en su otro mundo. En un movimiento rápido le hizo una cortada en la pata de Umigame, utilizando su fuerza saiyan, cuando la tortuga iba a exclamar de dolor y preguntarle a Trunks porque hizo eso, este le introduzco rápido un huevecillo. Haciendo que Umigame se convertirá en un Tsufur. Trunks sonrió de satisfacción.

-Umigame, ¿me acompañas afuera? Quiero mostrarte unas revistas que traigo en una capsula –susurraba solo para que Roshi lo escuchara.

-¿Eh? –se sacó de sí mismo Roshi al oír eso.

-Sí, vamos.

Trunks empezó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido por Umigame.

-Oigan, ¿a dónde van? Trunks te alcance escuchar, yo también quiero ver esas revistas –salió corriendo persiguiéndolos.

Cuando sintió la arena en sus pies, miro a Trunks hincado junto a Umigame, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué traen entre ustedes? –pregunto acercándose, poniéndose un lado de la tortuga.

Miro que Trunks rápidamente se levantó, otra vez dándole la espalda.

-Oye, chico, yo también quiero…

No termino la frase cuando sintió una fuerte mordida en su pierna por parte de Umigame.

-¡AH! ¡Ay, Ay! –exclamaba de dolor tocándose la pierna- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No seas egoísta…

Umigame con ojos de ese extraño color carmesí, le introduzco el huevecillo a Roshi. Haciendo que otro más fuera merced del señor Baby. Trunks cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía esa misma mirada de ojos dilatados, con ese color azul intenso y carmesí.

-Umigame, lleva de inmediato a Maestro Roshi a Corporación Capsula, que les espera una gran nave la cual los llevara a nuestro nuevo planeta Tsufur –dijo Trunks señalando el planeta que se miraba en el cielo azul.

-Sí.

Roshi se subió al caparazón de Umigame, y este se metió al mar nadando hacia la costa Oeste.

-Bien, ahora solo faltas tú, Marron. Lo tendré que ser rápido, para que no me ganen tus padres. Lo hare con total placer para que sientas muy bien como yo –se dijo a si mismo Trunks con una sonrisa siniestra, mirando la puerta donde se encontraba su objetivo.

Cuando paso el umbral de la destrozada puerta, Marron lo recibió con un vaso de té.

-Aquí esta, Trunks.

-Gracias, linda.

Al momento de tomar el vaso, acaricio sutilmente la mano blanca de Marron. Esta la alejo lentamente. Trunks tomo un trago.

-¿No sabes donde se metieron Maestro Roshi y Umigame? –pregunto Marron sonrojada, volteando hacia los lados- Hace un momento estaban aquí.

-Oh, se fueron a pasear.

-¿A pasear?

-Sí, le dije al Maestro que hiciera algo de ejercicio junto con Umigame, que fuera a la Capital del Sur, ya que se la pasaba leyendo revistas –dijo Trunks soltando una risa agradable.

-¿Y accedió? –soltó una pequeña risa Marron- Vaya, veo que te hizo más caso que a mi mamá.

Marron volvió soltar una risita. Al escuchar eso, Trunks recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Debía de actuar ahora.

-Bueno, me tengo que poner a corriente –dijo de pronto Trunks, volviendo a poner el gesto serio y esa mirada, que mostraban el lado oscuro, el lado seductor, el lado varonil, de deseo, de lujuria, de intimidad.

Marron dirigió su mirada a la de él. Otra vez la hacía sentir girar sobre un agujero negro, sensaciones que recorren por todo su cuerpo, nerviosismo, tensión, calor, falta de aire.

-Al volver a ver alguien como tú –se acercó un poco más a ella-, pequeña y hermosa.

Marron se quedó quieta, sin duda, Trunks la hacía perder la respiración. Estaba a pocos centímetros, podía sentir su perfume, su respiración en su rostro, su aliento. Su mirada llegaba a su boca. Recorrió con la mirada su rostro, se miraba aún más guapo. No había ninguna imperfección. Se encontró con su extraña mirada que la hacía sentir única en el mundo.

-¿Por qué me-me dices e-eso? –tartamudeo un poco Marron, tratando de estar en pie, ya que sentía que sus piernas, en cualquier momento le iban a fallar y caer.

Trunks la sentía desprotegida, se controlaba al verla así, porque podía hacer un movimiento rápido donde le podía romper ese vestido y penetrarla. Ser solo un cuerpo, ser solo uno, para que fuera también una merced del señor Baby, para que ella fuera como él. Y así disfrutar cada vez que le hacia el amor a su pequeña hermosa.

-No voy a mentirte –soltó en un susurro Trunks, al instante que posicionaba sus manos en la cintura de Marron, y la hacía retroceder.

Marron se movía por la fuerza que él lo hacía, si no fuera por él, aun estuviera ahí parada sin poder moverse. Ella no hacia los pasos, se hacían por si solos. No sabía que le pasaba, era como si la fuerza extraterrestre que tenía Trunks la atrajera hacia él, haciendo que pudiera dominar su cuerpo.

-E-eso es algo gra-grave al decírselo a una chica que no co-conoces...

-Que conozco –dijo Trunks cambiando las palabras, apegándola más a su cuerpo, al sentir que Marron chocara con su trasero con el sillón. Soltó un gemido. Trunks gruño.

-Pe-pero no hemos sa-sabido nada de nosotros hace tiem…

Volvió a soltar otro gemido al sentir la hombría de Trunks en su pelvis al momento subirla al sillón, subiéndole el vestido, donde mostraba sus piernas esbeltas y largas. Podía también sentir su nariz chocar con la suya, y sus manos quemarla en la cintura. Todo en él se sentía calor, fuego, haciéndola sentir emociones que no había experimentado.

-Ah, llevas prisa… -dijo Marron excitada, ya no tenía control en su cuerpo, solo sabía que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que Trunks acabara lo que había empezado.

-Si estuvieras contemplando lo que veo, también la tendrías –dijo Trunks ronco de tanta excitación.

Sus manos empezaron a descender hacia la braga de Marron, esta lo miraba a los ojos, aún tenía ese extraño color, ¿acaso siempre lo había tenido y no se había dado cuenta? Aunque ese color azul hermoso no se le quitaba. Volvió a gemir, cuando una palma de Trunks le toco su intimidad.

-Me está empezando a gustar ese sonido, linda…

Marron estaba sonrojada, del mismo calor que sentía, hacía que sus mejillas ardieran. Pronto sintió como algo se libraba.

-Pues tú me-me estas provocando ¡AH!…

Soltó un gran gemido, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás. Andaba perdiendo la cordura, la conciencia, ya no podía pensar en nada más. Solo lo que le hacía sentir Trunks, el que era su amigo de la infancia. Trunks posiciono rápido su mano izquierda en la espalda de Marron, para que no fuera a caer. Con su otra mano, que había roto la braga, cuatro dedos salían y entraban por la intimidad de ella, lo hacían rápido y con fuerza. Marron no paraba de gemir, Trunks solo la observaba directamente, le gustaba, le encantaba verla así. Saber que él fue quien poseyó ese cuerpo, lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

-Eres hermosa…

Dijo al momento que alejaba su mano de su intimidad, Marron empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, sus coletas estaban rebeldes, algunos mechones le caían por los lados. Sus labios rosados entreabiertos, una dulce tentación de besarlos y morderlos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aun sentía la dura mano de Trunks en su espalda. Este se bajó la cremallera, dejando salir su erección. Ya estaba listo para penetrar a su pequeña, para introducir el huevecillo. Sin previo aviso, Trunks la penetro en una sola embestida. Haciendo que Marron soltara un grito y pusiera sus delgados brazos en los hombros de él, para acariciar con sus manos el cabello lavanda. Trunks posiciono sus manos en la cintura de ella para mover sus caderas tratando de mantener un ritmo para que gozaran los dos. Los gemidos de Marron los sentía Trunks en su rostro, provocándole devorar esos labios rosados de ella. Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, toda su hombría estaba dentro de Marron. El sillón retrocedía por la fuerza que eran los choques entre ellos. Lo que canso a Trunks porque tenía que estar moviéndose también, por lo que la levanto tomándola por el trasero, ya estaba llegando a su límite.

-Tienes que jurarme que nunca me vas a dejar –decía Trunks entre gemidos.

Marron al escuchar eso, lo miro directamente a los ojos, era imposible no dejar de gemir, se sentía tan bien. No podía jurar eso, no podía tener razón en ese momento.

-No, ah, no voy a ju-ah, jurarte nada, ah…

Al escuchar eso, el cabello lavanda no le agrado, aunque al penetrarla se sentía de lo mejor. No quería perderla, no podía imaginarse con otro, o peor aún con Goten.

-Sigo esperando, linda –dijo Trunks al darle una gran embestida, haciendo que gritara Marron-. Jamás –embestida- te voy a dejar –otra embestida-, di eso –la penetraba despacio.

Marron se mordía el labio inferior, la estaba torturando. Negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás te voy a abandonar otra vez, es una promesa –decía Trunks ronroneando en el cuello de Marron, mientras le acariciaba las nalgas.

-¿Po-porque hace-ces esto? –pregunto Marron entre pequeños gemidos.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-Porque estás conmigo ahora –dijo Trunks, haciendo una última embestida derramando su semilla y el huevecillo.

Marron gimió y Trunks gruño. Esta se dejó caer sobre el pecho del saiyan, exhausta. Trunks saliendo de ella, con su mano derecha, se volvió a subir la cremallera. Aun cargándola la fue a acostar en el sillón, acomodándole el vestido como lo tenía. Se hinco frente a ella, miro directamente a los ojos de Marron, su color celeste ya estaba acompañado con uno de carmesí. Y por primera vez, su pequeña le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo que este le diera un beso en la frente.

* * *

Hola.

Bueno, esto se encuentra situado cuando Baby "domina" la Tierra. Se me ocurrio la loca idea de hacerlo asi.

Despues de que paso eso, llega Krilin y Dieciocho, por lo que encuentran a Marron sola, ya que Trunks debia terminar de avisar.  
Es cuando pasa la continuacion del capitulo, donde Majin Boo, Mister Satan y Pan intentar subirse a la nave, y es cuando se  
encuentran con Krilin, y este le enseña su familia.

Y ya nada cambia, solo cuando Goku mata a Baby, y con la ayuda del Supremo Kaiosama empiezan a quitarle  
a todos los habitantes de la Tierra el huevecillo, dan una parte donde el huevecillo se le van quitando a Krilin, Marron  
y Dieciocho, por lo que quiere decir que se pierde todo.

Haciendo que Marron no recuerde lo que paso con Trunks, y el tampoco lo recordara, ya que quedo el recuerdo  
en la contraparte mala del huevecillo.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
